


Dance Between the Webs

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I'll add more characters once I know what I'm doing, honestly all that I thought of was Billy Elliot, hope you guys like ballet as much as I do lol, let's see if this actually turns out to be good, this was long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: Peter loves ballet. It's as if his spirit soars when he makes grand jetes and pirouettes in his dance studio. However there's one problem; he doesn't like to tell anyone about it, especially when it comes to Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! It's me again! So I'm not entirely confident about this fic, but I hope you guys like it! Please give me feedback if you think it's boring or not, cause honestly, I have no idea lol. So yeah, anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> P.S I'm not the best at promising when something will come up (in this case, my next chapter) so don't be suspicious if I don't update this for a while, but I'll still try my best though!

When Peter was eight years old, he wanted to take ballet lessons. His parents were hesitant at first, thinking about money and bullies that Peter might encounter during his life if they chose to accept his please. However, it wasn't until they saw Peter watching one of the ballet classes outside, copying the little ballerina-wanna-bes, and realizing for a stunning moment of how well he could keep up and do each movement correctly. So in the beginning of September, they told Peter they were going on a surprise trip. Of course being Peter, he couldn't not ask where they were going every ten seconds during the car ride. When they parked right outside the dance studio, Peter had huge eyes with a glowing smile and squealed with joy, hugging his parents like a lifeline, saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"   
Richard and Mary watched Peter's first tine at ballet class with tears of pride and joy, watching their little ray of sunshine, smiling from ear to ear as his teachers gave him praise for how well he was doing in class. Peter had never felt happier as he leaped across the room and turned until he got dizzy. He felt like he had sprouted his own pair of wings, thinking his life could only go uphill from here...  
Then, in an instant, it was all gone.  
His mother, his father, his house, the desire to dance.   
Peter had stopped dancing for weeks afterwards, and May and Ben were getting concerned about it. They knew how much Peter enjoyed taking ballet lessons and how he comes out of his shell when he does it. It took a lot of encouraging from his aunt and uncle to keep him pursuing in dance, and soon, Peter decided that it was worth a shot.   
After his first day back at ballet class, he was in tears. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He founds out at that moment that dancing can do more than lift your spirits and give you confidence, it also helps you accept what has been done, and all you can do is move on.   
Six years later, Peter was dealing with a few challenges in his life. He was now in Midtown High School, taking many subjects and extracurriculars while in Grade 6 ballet, soon to take his dance exam for it. He knew those who were at his dance studio, but none of them truly liked to talk to him that much. It didn't help that he was the only boy to take ballet in his dance studio, so they had their own cliques that Peter decided not to ever interfere with. He did have a pretty cool best friend, Ned, that took some of the same classes Peter did at Midtown, and he wasn't too shy to tell Ned that he took dance. However, besides Ned, Peter hadn't told anyone that he took ballet, only his teachers if it was completely mandatory, like needing to miss out on classes due to dance exams or recital.   
Then Oscorp happened.   
It took a few days to recover from the bazar spider bite, but those were some of the most excruciating days he had ever had to deal with. However, once it was over, things started to change. His eyesight was much better, he became a lot stronger and his hearing, smelling and sensing all dialed up to eleven. He also found out he could stick to walls for some weird reason and could balance a lot easier. Once he thought he got enough control over his body, one of his very first thoughts under all that panicking was "Huh, I guess I'll be better at dancing now."  
When Uncle Ben was killed right in front of Peter, he felt like the world had gone grey and time stopped moving. He felt nothing and everything all at once and all he could think of was "My fault, my fault, my fault" like he was stuck in a loop of hopelessness. But then, Peter realized something. This was almost the exact way he felt when he was eight, when his parents died and thought that nothing meant anything anymore. So a few days later when he felt as up to it as he could be, Peter went back to ballet and finished the class, feeling lighter. Although it helped him brighten up a little more and less caved in, he still felt something looming over him. It's like he knew that he could have done more when Ben was killed. He had freak spider powers for goodness sake! But that's when he remembered something. His uncle once told him "With great power, comes great responsibility." Weather the bite was an accident or not, Peter knew there must have been some reason why it was him unlike anyone else, who had got bitten by the spider. He had always taken pleasure helping others do their daily chores or if anyone was in need for something a little more serious. Now that he had his powers, he could do more than dance, he could help even more people throughout his home city for a good cause. Once he made his own costume, made a name for himself and created his own web-shooters, he was now a high-schooler and dancer by day and Spider-Man by night. Although school, dance classes, exams, recitals and patrolling all could take a little toll on his every day life, he thought he managed it all pretty well.   
That is, until Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers came along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I did manage to make a new chapter sooner than I thought it would take tbh. XD   
> Thanks SO much to all you guys leaving kudos, bookmarks and comments on this fic!! I'm glad you're all having fun with this story and I hope you like this one too!

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter said, as he half walked, half ran into the lab in the Avengers tower, with a little spring in his step, "Hey Squirt, come over here, I've got something to show you." Said Tony. Peter came over to where Tony was working on his Iron Man gauntlets. "Would you mind if you kept a look out on these gauntlets while I go upstairs to check on something real quick? I haven't completely made them safe and secure yet, so that's why I'm relying on you to keep on eye on them in case something pops off of them or some other crazy crap happens while I'm gone, kay?" Peter felt a little mix of honour, confusion and understanding at the the task, but agreed all the same. 

Peter had no idea how long Tony was going to take, but he didn't think it would have taken this long. The gauntlets had been acting perfectly normal, as far as Peter was concerned, and it has been about half an hour. That's when Peter remembered, "Crap! My dance competition is coming up, and I haven't had much time to practice it." Peter thought this idea was crazy, but there was a wide open space not yet being occupied in the lab, he knew where the Bluetooth speakers were, and so, Peter being Peter, went along with said crazy idea. "I'm sure Mr. Stark won't be coming back for at least another half hour as far as I know how he is" Peter thought. 

So Peter found his track for his Ballet competition solo, put on the Bluetooth (semi quietly, just to be safe), and went into the centre of the open space in the lab, and started his dance. 

** ** ** ** 

Honestly, the main reason Tony went upstairs was to get more coffee and chat with Natasha for a little bit about new weapons that were in the middle of the works. However, his Stark phone and tablet started getting pilled up in emails and more people wanted to talk with Tony about their weapons and other important subjects that were in hand at the moment. As the time went by, Tony was under more stress than his original state of stress. He knew the best way to get out of these scenarios was by gradually not saying anything to anyone anymore, slide out to the nearest elevator and get down to the...crap. 

He just left the kid down in his lab for goodness knows how long with all of his dangerous suits, weapons and other equipment still under construction! "This is why you'll never be a good dad. Thanks Howard." Tony thought as he started to speed walk towards the elevator. 

Once he got down to the lab however, Tony didn't hear the normal muffled music of AC/DC, Black Sabbath or any of his songs he usually plays. This was...classical? Tony doesn't even think Peter listens to that kind of music whenever he plays what he wants in the lab. Tony would know...right? 

As Tony got a closer look at what was happening in the lab, without getting into the lab yet (he knew how Peter was like with abrupt appearances), he noticed some swift movement appearing just out of his eyesight. "FRIDAY, can you let me into the lab with as little noise as possible? Tony asked. "Of course, Boss" Answered Friday. 

When Tony got into the lab quietly, what he saw was something he never would have expected to see. 

He had never seen Peter so graceful and calm at once with his movements. He seemed to flow completely on time with the music while making his movements seem almost effortless. Tony found himself mesmerized with Peter's dancing, and almost didn't notice when Peter had stopped dancing once the music ended. Peter wiped at his face and neck with a clean cloth, chugged down some water and turned his head...just to find the last person he wanted to see watching him. Both Peter and Tony just looked at each other with huge eyes and mouths slightly hanging open. 

Peter thought he was going to be doomed. 

"M-Mr. Stark, I am SO sorry! I know you wanted me to keep an eye on the gauntlets while you were gone, and I was! Really, I was, but once I started to realize you weren't coming back for a while, and the gauntlets weren't acting up, I just sorta, I dunno-"  
"That was incredible." Tony cut Peter off. Peter just stared at him for a few seconds. "R-Really?" Peter asked with uncertainty. "Yeah kiddo, really! How an when on earth did you start learning how to dance like that, and why wasn't I informed of this important source of information?" Tony asked with a growing, soft smile on his face, as he started slowly walking towards Peter, as if still in a trance by what he had just seen. "Well," Peter nervously chuckled, while scratching the back of his head, "It's kind of a long story, but to make it short, I started when I was pretty young and just liked it so much that I just kept going, I guess." 

Peter looked shyly at Tony, "So...you're not mad?" Tony looked at Peter in confusion, "Mad?" Asked Tony, "Why would I be mad?" Peter shrugged, "Because usually when guys see other guys do Ballet, they start thinking they're weak, or they're not good enough or, I dunno. I guess I just hadn't had anyone really encourage me or say anything nice about my dancing except for my aunt and my teachers. Of course, that's why I don't tell anyone about me dancing, so I get a fewer amount of bullies this way" Tony's heart broke a little inside. How was this precious boy, who gives off warming smiles to everyone, getting discouraged or unacknowledged by his obvious, wonderful talents that he kept contained to himself? 

"Kid," Tony said in a soft voice, only used for Peter, "I need you to promise me something." Peter nodded with a curious look on his face. "I want you to promise me that, no matter what anyone tells you, you keep doing what you love, because what I saw there? That was pure, raw and amazing talent that I want you to keep, just not too much to yourself." Tony continued, "I saw a spark in you light up right there when you were dancing that I haven't seen before, and it makes me wonder how far you could go with that passion of yours. So don't think for a second that I won't be on your side, cheering you on with your hot aunt and the rest of your teachers as you shine on that stage." 

Peter didn't notice until it was too late that tears started coming down his face. "T-Thank you, Mr. Stark." Peter said quietly, as he quickly wiped away his tears. Tony gave him a warming smile, slung an arm around Peter's shoulders and guided him to the nearest lounge area in the lab. "Now, tell me what studio you go to and what recitals, competitions and classes you have. Oh! And aren't there like, exams or something> Kind of like piano exams? Tell me if I'm wrong." 

As Tony started rambling on about paying for his classes, picking him up and showing up to as many things dance involved, Peter simply listened with a loving smile on his face. "I've heard of dance moms, but I barely hear about dance dads." Peter thought. Peter chuckled a little to himself at the thought. This was definitely something he never would have expected, but he was grateful all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! I have completed yet another Chapter in this fic! But really thanks a bunch for all you readers out there who have been liking this story so far. I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, night guys! <3


	3. Chapter 3

It had been five weeks since the incident between Peter and Tony, and the last thing Peter expected was for him to be completely on board with this. However, here Tony was now, sitting in the lobby room of the dance studio, watching his kid dance his heart out in his ballet class. He couldn't help but feel a little pride when he watched him dance. Even though it wasn't him who put Peter in these classes in the first place, he still felt a little involved when it came to Peter pursuing his passion. Of course, when Tony found out about Peter's dancing, he had to call up May right away and ask more about it and if, by any chance, he could help with anything when it came to it. Fortunately, May had gradually grown a little fonder of Tony, now that she had known more of Tony has done for Peter throughout the months he'd known the kid. Now, every Tuesday and Thursday, Tony would drive Peter to dance class, and if he had time, he would watch the classes Peter would take on those days, and later compliment Peter on his improvements after each class. Some other days could be a little rushed however, when it came to exams and competitions, but if worse came to worse, Tony could speed a little over the limit, as long as it meant that Peter wouldn't be scolded by his teachers. Tony loved this little extra part in his life that he had now, not only helping Peter with his homework and his web shooters, but now with doing whatever he can to help Peter with his life in ballet. 

** ** ** ** 

"Alright guys," Steve said as the Avengers all gathered around the kitchen table after finishing their lunch. "You all know the drill when it comes to the government's new rules. We need to find a good time to make a press conference for our latest fight with Hydra and see what the people suggest we do about our current state with them." He turned to Tony, "Stark, you're usually decent when it comes to planning events. What time do you suggest?" Before Tony could answer, Clint interrupted, "Uh, yeah no. I know how Tony is with these things, and I would say that I'm the best with planning events, so let me have a go." Steve nodded at Clint to go on while Tony rolled his eyes. "Well, usually people who have work are done by around four or five pm, so why don't we try this Friday at four thirty?"

"Friday at four thirty...why does that sound so familiar?" Peter thought. The, just a second later, Peter's eyes widened. 

Peter tugged on Tony's sleeve and leaned towards him. "Mr. Stark!" Peter whispered, "That's the time of my next competition!" 

Well, crap. How can Tony do this as smoothly as possible without acting suspicious. He knew Peter didn't want the other Avengers to know about his dancing, since Peter told him, "Having you know is is embarrassing enough." (Which, rude) So Tony tried his best to make sure it was only him, his best friend and May who knew. 

"Uh, how about we try five thirty? That sounds more like a reliable time, since we would know more people would come then." The Avengers eyed him a little suspiciously at the slight uncertainty they detected in Tony's answer. "Is there somewhere you need to be at that time?" Steve asked. Tony glanced at Peter a little nervously, but tried his best to mask it with his famous judgemental look. He looked back at Steve, "Yes, in fact. I have a company to run and people to see at that time, unlike other lucky folks, so five thirty would be better for me." 

Scott raised his hand up, "Um, is there any chance we can change it to five o'clock? I need to pick up Cassie and take her to the dentist by four forty." 

"Okay, I think five sounds like a good time, what do you say Tony?" Asked Steve. Peter nodded at Tony, "Yeah, sure, whatever." He answered in response. Once they ended the meeting, Tony and Peter were heading back to the lab, when Tony asked, "So you;re sure that won;t make any dents in the time you'll have to compete on Friday?" Peter shook his head, "My teacher said that the latest it'll probably go until is four forty, so I'm pretty sure sure there won't be too much rush to get to the press afterwards." 

** ** ** ** 

Before Peter knew it, it was Friday. After lunch, he packed up everything he needed for the competition, then got back to doing as much homework as he could squeeze in before it got to three thirsty. 

Once Peter and Tony got into the black Audi without getting any strange looks, they started heading out to Bronx. "Okay, so you're sure you have everything? Shoes, costume, dinner, hairspray?"

"Yep."

"What about leg warmers?"

"Got those."

"Water bottle?" 

"Yeah."

"Wait, what about your roller?"

"They've got a bunch at the theatre backstage." 

"Okay." Tony let out a big sigh. "Gosh, is this how dance moms are always like? I feel like I'm turning into one of them." Peter chuckled, "No offence Mr. Stark, but I think you already are." 

Once they got to the Bronx theatre, they saw a bunch of people going into the theatre with big bins and bags, getting ready for the competition. "Okay kiddo, this is it." Tony said as he parked the car. "I'll be sitting in the audience soon, so text me anytime before then if you need anything, okay?"

"Got it." Peter said, as he got his dance bag out of the back. Once they got to the lobby, Tony hugged Peter and kissed the top of his head. "Alright, just have fun and breathe. You've got this." Peter gave him a smile and nodded. "Okay, see you later!" Peter said as he walked towards the dressing rooms. "Later kiddo!" Tony called back.

Once he got to his seat in the audience and got a program, he quickly checked the time. "Okay," Tony thought to himself, "It'll be over in no time." Although he loved watching his kid perform with his incredible talent, he didn't want to rush into the press with questionable looks and would need to make up an excuse. The theatre then dimmed the lights, and the competition began. 

** ** ** ** 

It was getting closer to five o'clock and the Avengers were getting a little antsy. "Okay, are you sure you have no idea where Tony and Peter are?" Steve asked Natasha. "I told you, last time I checked, he they were in the lab together, but that was two hours ago. I know Tony said he had people from his business to see, but he rarely makes that kind of excuse in case it's a fake one." She said. The rest of the Avengers were pacing or trying to get in contact with Tony, wondering where on earth he and Peter were and what was taking them so long. 

Due to the announcement at the beginning of the show, Tony turned his phone off. He was hesitant to do so, since he rarely is off it and he was a little worried about the time. However, he trusted Peter's judgement and kept telling himself that it'll soon be over and they'll get back to the tower for the press conference right on time. 

However that wasn't the case this time. 

Once it got to intermission, Tony turned on his phone right away - just to receive fifty missed calls and sixty-seven messages from the stressed out Avengers, wondering where he and Peter were and if they were even going to bother coming. That's when Tony decided he should come clean to them. Although Peter wouldn't like it at first, there wasn't much other choice. Tony called Steve back, and he picked up on the first ring. "Tony! Where the heck are you guys!? We thought you and Peter were kidnapped or something!" 

"Yeah, sorry Capsicle. I'm actually at the Oxford theatre right now." There was a long pause on the other side."What?" Steve asked. "Yeah." Tony said. "And I hate to break it to you, but we might not be able to make it to the press." 

"I told you!" Clint said behind Steve. "So would you care to explain why you're at the theatre?" Steve asked. Tony smirked, "Well, since there's not much use in doing the press without me and the kid, how about we cancel it for now and try and reschedule it for tomorrow?" The Avengers looked at each other skeptically. "Sure, but don't think we won't feel suspicious once we get there. None of us know what's ever going on in that big head of yours." Steve ended the call and soon enough, they arrived at the theatre. 

Once Tony and the rest of the Avengers met up in the lobby, they started to ask questions. 

"Why are you here?"

"Why is this more important to you than reporting about Hydra?" 

"Is there someone you know here?"

"Why the theatre? You never go to the theatre!" 

"Alright, enough!" Tony yelled overtop of the commotion. "Yes, I am here because of someone I and the rest of us know quite well. I didn't want to miss this, but I also didn't want to miss going to the press. The competition was supposed to go until about four forty, but I guess that's out the window now." 

Before any of them could ask who specifically it was that they knew here and why Peter wasn't with him, the lights in the lobby flickered and an announcer said, "Attention, the competition will begin again in three minutes. Audience members shall head back to their assigned seats soon." 

Tony turned to the Avengers, "Alright guys, lucky for you, there's a few empty seats beside where I'm sitting, and I can get you all in without getting that many questionable looks because I'm Iron Man and all that, so come on!" He said in a hurry as he started walking back to the theatre with the Avengers trailing behind. Once they all got to their seats, there were a few whispered questions they asked each other since Tony refused to show them the program or give any other further explanation (for sheer fun so he could see their faces later) before the lights dimmed once again. 

The dancers before Peter were alright, especially his friend, MJ, who Peter did not say was also a dancer (Tony was gonna have a talk with Peter later about dating methods, because why are they not together yet?) but Tony could tell Peter was going to beat them all to shame. 

"Number 85, Peter Parker." The announcer said. The Avengers froze at the name. "No, not OUR Peter." They thought. But low and behold, their precious boy, who everyone thought the main talent he had was his smarts and wall crawling, came onto the stage in full costume. Peter wore a black and white tunic with detailed designs around the cuffs, and wore black tights and shoes. His hair was jelled flat, but his face wore confidence. Once he made it to the middle of the stage and the applauding had died down (it took a while for Tony to stop), the music began and he started his dance. 

By the end of his dance, most of the Avengers had tears in their eyes, especially Natasha and Tony. "I never knew dancing like that could move someone this much." Bruce said while wiping his glasses. "Oh I know." Natasha said in a small voice. This definitely won't be the only time she'll be watching Peter dance, she'll make sure of that. 

Once the competition ended, they all went to the lobby and spotted Peter talking with Ned and MJ. 

"Kiddo!" Tony yelled over to Peter. When Peter turned his head to see Tony, he smiled. Tony gave Peter a big hug and handed him a bouquet of flowers. However, when Peter spotted the Avengers behind him, he went pale. "Mr. Stark! Why did you bring them with you?" He asked. "Well, that's a little harsh." Said Natasha, "After all, I am going to be your private dance teacher to help you out with your classes." 

"Oh, sorry Nat." Peter said. Then his eyes widened, "Wait-what!?" The Avengers laughed. "But seriously kid, you were amazing! And I am not surprised you got a platinum. You earned it, and I bet the rest of us can agree with that." The rest of them nodded and smiled. Peter made a bashful smile back to them. "Thanks guys." He said. Tony clasped his hands together. "Now who wants ice cream?" 

Tony made sure to get a recording of the competition so he could see his boy shine on stage whenever he or the rest of the Avengers wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, not the best ending to the chapter, but it's something. I'm thinking about maybe making one more chapter to finish this story off nicely, what do you guys think? Again, thank you all so much for the bookmarks and kudos! I feel the love! <3 
> 
> P.S I know I wasn't specific about which theatre in Bronx it was that Peter was in, but that was mainly due to the readers. I didn't want any of you guys reading this and think "Hey, they don't have that in that theatre." So, I'm being kind here and just letting you guys imagine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the love an support you've given this story! It was pretty sad to put an end to this fic but it was a lot of fun to make. Anyways, I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I did, enjoy! <3

"Come on Peter, you can turn out more than that." Natasha said. It had been two weeks after Peter's competition, and Natasha was determined to make him become the best that he could be with his dancing. If Peter wanted to get into a professional ballet school one day, he should earn it as much as he can. 

"Nat, this is as far as I can go! I'm not going Russian ballet." Peter said. Natasha simply shook her head. "I'm aware of that, but that shouldn't decrease a chance at possibly joining one later on." 

"How you guys doing down here?" Tony asked once he opened the door to the dance room Tony had recently installed so that Peter could practice at the tower. "Alright. Peter here needs to work on his turn outs more when he plies though." Natasha told him as she eyes Peter with a knowing look. Peter just rolls his eyes as he takes a swig from his water bottle. "Ah. Well, come on, Billy Elliot, it's time for lunch." Tony says while walking back upstairs. Peter and Natasha follow him close behind. 

Peter's days at the tower were similar to this day often. He would get to the tower after school, be greeted by FRIDAY, go upstairs to the penthouse to be with Tony so they could talk about school. Then he would go downstairs to his own private dance studio to practice with Natasha, have lunch and then go to the lab or just hang out with the rest of the Avengers. 

Once Peter and Natasha got to the table with the rest of the Avengers, they started having their lunch - that is until Natasha whipped out a piece of blue paper. "So now that it seems like a fitting time, care to explain why you were hiding this in your backpack?" She asked Peter. 

Peter looked at the paper, then looked at the Avengers' shocked looks and smirks. 

Oh no

Oh NO

He knew what they were all going to start saying when they read what the paper said:

"Midtown High School of Science and Technology Talent Show"

"YOU SHOULD GO!" and "YOU SHOULD DANCE!" are mainly the only things Peter could hear them say. 

"Okay, look guys, I don't even know if I'm going to do it or not!" Peter yelled over all of their talking. The Avengers just looked at him. "Yeah you are." Clint plainly answered. "I agree with Clint on this one." Steve said. Tony gave Peter a look of sympathy. "I'm not sure Peter would want that many people to know about his dancing, guys." Tony said to them. Peter gave Tony a small, grateful smile. 

"But why not?" Scott asked Peter. He shrugged, "I just don't want any more people teasing me than there already are." He said. Everyone at the table understood, but that wasn't going to stop them from still trying to persuade their fellow spider to do the talent show. 

** ** ** ** 

During lunch at Midtown, Peter and Ned were sitting together, eating and talking about whether Rey is a better match with Fin or Kylo Ren when MJ came by and sat down at their table. "Sup, losers." She said to them. "Hey, MJ." Said Peter and Ned smiled. "So I heard that you might be joining the talent show soon." 

Peter went pale. 

"How did you-" 

"Oh please, you know that I have eyes and ears everywhere by now." Peter looked down and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right." MJ took a closer look at Peter with a hint of sympathy in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. Peter couldn't meet her eyes, "I guess I'm just afraid of what people will think when they find out. Like, you know that I'm already pretty low on the popularity chain her, but what if when more people find out about me doing ballet, they'll just bully me more because of it?" He asked. 

MJ looked at Peter dead in the eye and said, "Look, as someone who takes the same dance classes as you, I guarantee you that you'll be amazing no matter what anyone says about you." She said, "Plus, I've got some friends on the other side who can be menacing if required. We have enough experience intimidating other that they're well aware of what we can do." Peter blushed and gave a little smile. "Thanks, MJ." He said. 

Ned looked at the two of them. "So...should I leave you two alone, or...?"

"Ned, come on!" 

"Shut up, Ned!" 

** ** ** ** 

After Peter was done at school, he was picked up by Happy and was driven to the tower. FRIDAY informed Peter that Tony was waiting for him in the lab. 

Huh, that was funny. Usually Tony's right in the lobby when he expects Peter to come to the tower. But Peter thought little of this information and went to the lab anyways. 

Once he got to the lab, he saw Tony, looking as if he were pondering in thought. However, when he set his backpack down on the ground, Tony shook out of his thoughts and saw Peter. "Hey, kiddo." He said with a bit of a serious but light tone in his voice. "Hey," Said Peter. When he got closer, he looked cautiously at Tony. "Did I interrupt you with something?" He asked hesitantly. "No, no, not at all. I was just remembering something." He said. "Actually, it reminded me of you. Did I ever tell you that I also loved to do ballet when I was your age?" He asked. Peter's eyes widened, "You did?" He asked, rather surprised by this background of Tony he had kept hidden. 

Tony gave Peter a sad smile, "You see, my father never really approved of much of my hobbies I did when I was a kid. He used to tell me that the arts are for the weak-minded, and that Starks are made of iron and should act like it. However as a kid like me, I decided to be rebellious. I would make sure to know when and where my father was going and for how long so that I got to spend that time in the basement so I could dance. I would listen to Swan Lake and dance my heart out, pretending I was on stage, playing the part of Prince Seigfried that I remember watching when my aunt took me out to the ballet in secret. I loved to try my best to portray all his movements and just enjoy playing pretend. That is, until my father came home early one day and caught me. Let's just say, I was banned from doing any source of art after that disastrous event." Peter looked at him with big, pitying eyes. "Look, what I'm trying to say here is that I never got to have as good of a chance as you can. This is part of growing up, kiddo. You shouldn't be discouraged from doing anything you enjoy doing, so do the most with it while you still can." Tony said. 

Peter gave a small smile and Tony got up from his seat and ruffled Peter's hair. "Anyways, enough mushy talk. Let's check out these new upgrades you have in mind for your web shooters." Tony said. 

Right then, Peter made a decision: he was going to perform a ballet solo for the Midtown Talent Show, and he was going to do it for Tony, because everyone deserves a chance to do what they love, no matter what anyone says. 

** ** ** ** 

Tonight was the night for the big talent show at Midtown High School and Tony and Natasha got to their assigned seats. Just then, Tony got a tap on the shoulder by the lady next to him. 

"Pardon me, are you Mr. Stark?" Asked the lady in a kind voice. Tony looked at the lady and started to wrack his brain because he knew this woman, but couldn't remember from where. "Yes, and you are?" He asked. The lady reached out her hand to shake his. "Kimmie Fontaine, I'm Peter Parker's ballet teacher." She said with a warming smile. Tony smiled at her as well, "Ah yes, I've heard many good things about you from Peter." He said. "And I you." Kimmie replied. 

Tony was a little taken aback by this. Peter talked about him at ballet? And all good things as well? Tony's heart warmed at the thought. He didn't deserve this kid. He was simply too good for this world. 

Tony and Kimmie made good conversation for a while and Natasha would occasionally pipe in, talking about helping Peter out with some of his dancing technique. Once the lights dimmed, everyone hushed and the talent show began. 

Tony and Natasha were rather impressed by some performances many had done during the show, such as magic tricks, singing, guitar and piano playing and tricks on bikes, but they new who was going to wow the audience the most. 

"And now, we have Peter Parker doing a Seigfried Variation, choreographed by Kimmie Fontaine." Said the announcer. Tony was shocked to say the least. He knew Peter was going to do a variation from something, but he had no idea he was going to do the variation Tony talked about doing in his childhood. He got a little teared up at the thought before Peter even started dancing. There were many gossips heard in the audience and backstage by the fellow Midtown students who had no idea what Peter was capable of. Peter strode up to the centre of the stage with much grace, stopped in a balletic pose, and then began his dance. 

Everyone watching was swept away by Peter's grace in his grand jetes, his tour en l'airs, and everything he did with such incredible elegance that they had never seen before. Once Peter finished his dance with a finishing pose, everyone erupted in cheers and whistles. Peter got up from his pose with a grin that could light up the night sky, bowed and walked offstage. 

Once the talent show was done, Tony, Natasha and Kimmie went up to Peter and congratulated him on his incredible performance. Peter felt immense happiness and love from everyone who gave him compliments by his performance. Not only was it the three of them, but soon, it was most of the students at the school and their parents and teachers who were congratulating him. 

Once Peter got back to the tower, he rested on the couch with Tony and Natasha, still holding the bouquet of flowers they had given him after the show. "Thanks again for coming to see me at the show." Peter said to them. "Of course, kiddo, I wouldn't miss something so special for anything." Said Tony, Natasha smiled lovingly at the two. Tony wrapped an arm around Peter and kissed the top of his forehead. "Love ya, bud." He said to Peter. His eyes started to droop and leaned his head towards Tony's shoulder. "Love you too." Peter replied. 

Peter went to sleep with a smile on his face. He was so grateful he has so many encouraging and supportive people in his life. He would continue to pursue this passion with more confidence and love than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you guys so much for supporting this story!! I did not think that it was going to get so many kudos, comments and bookmarks, but I'm really grateful. I'll let you guys know when I make a new story, because honestly, I had doubts at the start, but I'm actually starting to like writing these kinds of stories. So be free to give me asks on Tumblr about what I should write next, I would love to hear your suggestions. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> "And suddenly I'm flyin, flyin like a bird, like electricity.." lolol but seriously though, I had quite a fun time writing this chapter and I hope the next chapter will be even better! Sorry that Tony wasn't in this chapter but I promise he will be in the next one! (Quite a lot, as far as I know) Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try my best to be as quick as possible to update this!


End file.
